Abstract The primary goal of MDMAC is to provide methodological, data management, and analytical support to OAlC affiliated investigators, that address the focus of the OAlC - inflammation, metabolism, predictors and interventions for function of elderly people - as well as aging research in general. In collaboration with other OAIC Cores MDMAC will improve the quality of OAIC research studies, help foster development of junior researchers, will nurture forming interdisciplinary research groups, and ultimately enhance quality of research on late-life processes. MDMAC faculty will address the following four aims: 1. Advise and assist OAlC investigators in methodological design, data management, and analytical tasks in conducting projects; 2. Training and mentoring for OAlC investigators; 3. Facilitate the access of OAlC investigators to (large) archived survey and administrative secondary data sets describing elderly persons; 4. Undertake a limited number of internal efforts/projects to identify in existing literature or develop novel methodological approaches, and implement and disseminate them as software tools.